


Vigilante

by intabularasa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School, as much as i love writing confident alex... i love writing flustered blushy alex just as much, but so is alex don't let her fool you, maggie is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intabularasa/pseuds/intabularasa
Summary: This is a high school AU that was supposed to be a oneshot.





	1. Meeting Maggie Sawyer

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kam, my parent, my music and tattoo buddy.
> 
> Based on a tumblr post.

Alex picks at the hole in her jeans, her legs crossed and foot shaking in the air. She’s not in trouble, the logical side of her knows this. But the principal’s office never fails to make her nervous.

A kick to the side of her chair makes her jump, she should really get her nerves under control. Her head whips to her right just as a girl in black skinny jeans and a leather jacket falls into the chair.

“Sorry,” the girl studies Alex for a moment, “Didn’t mean to kick your seat.”

It takes a moment for Alex to realize that the girl was speaking to her. Somehow she’d gotten caught up in chocolate eyes and wondering if raven colored hair was as soft as it looked. “Oh, um. It’s- it’s fine.”

The girl chuckles and Alex feels her cheeks heat up, looks in the other direction. She looks back when she feels the girl shuffling next to her, watches how relaxed she seems as she lounges in her chair, arms draped over the armrests and legs spread with feet firmly planted on the ground. After a moment she speaks again, “Come here often?”

Alex is startled, she hadn’t expected the girl to try to make conversation. “Um… No. Not really.” She chews her lip, pulling a thread from the rip in her jeans. “Do- uh… Do you? Come here often I mean?”

Alex glances up, head still tilted down. Their eyes meet and she realizes that she should probably feel intimidated by the girl’s gaze. She doesn’t. 

Watching the girl’s mouth form a smirk, Alex quickly looks away when she feels her cheeks start to redden again. “I’m a frequent flyer.” Alex nods slowly, not quite sure how to continue the conversation but not wanting it to end. Thankfully the girl speaks up again, “So do you have a name, Good Girl?” 

Alex ducks her head at the nickname. She supposes it’s accurate, she never gets in trouble. She nods and looks up to meet her eyes again, “Alex. Alex Danvers.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Maggie. Sawyer.” Alex nods and chews her lip, her mind wandering once again.  _ Maggie _ … She rolls the name around on her tongue. Decides she likes the way it feels. 

“So… Maggie…” Alex bites her lip, resisting the smile that tries to form around the name. “What are you in for?”

Maggie chuckles again, “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

Alex shrugs, “It’s no big deal.”

“Oh please, I would love to know how a Good Girl like you finds herself in the principal’s office. Get a taste of trouble?” 

Alex looks down and laughs a little, “No uh- Actually I’m just here to see Principal Jones. He needs to um… I have to get permission to miss class to run the lights in the auditorium. For the assembly.”

Maggie’s head falls back against the wall in a laugh. “Damn, you  _ are _ a Good Girl, huh?” Maggie eyes Alex, trails her gaze down and then back up to her eyes again. “That’s a bit… disappointing, “ Her smirk is back when she says it and Alex can’t help how her eyes widen a little at the implication.

Alex sputters around a nervous laugh, trying to play off how utterly uncool she feels at that moment. “So um- Well I told you mine. Why are you here?”

Maggie tips her head back to rest against the wall, relaxing further into her chair as she closes her eyes. “I stabbed that Lord kid with a screwdriver.”

Alex’s eyes go wide, “Stabbed him?!”

Maggie shrugs, not bothering to open her eyes. “He was really fucking with Winn Schott, the freshman in the IT club? That kid sure as hell isn’t going to defend himself.”

Alex picks at her jeans again, nodding slowly as she mulls that over. She decides that it was a justified stabbing. “That’s… kind of awesome. You’re quite the vigilante, huh?”

Maggie smirks and lifts her head to look at Alex again. “I guess so… Is that a good thing?”

Alex bites her lip and nods, “Yeah… I admire people who stick up for the underdogs.”

“Well then… Let me know if you ever need saving.”

The door to Principal Jones’s office opens then, “Alex Danvers?”

Alex stands and shoulders her backpack. She sends a parting smile to Maggie as she walks into the office, biting back a grin when she hears, “See you around, Danvers!” being called out behind her.


	2. Damsel in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie finally gets the chance to save Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I guess this is a multi-chapter thing now.

She doesn’t see Alex Danvers again for a while. She hadn’t been looking for her, had decided it was better if she didn’t seek her out. Though she couldn’t deny that the girl had been on her mind. She was intrigued by her.

So, instead of looking for her, searching the halls for chestnut hair and a backpack with band patches, she plays it cool. She listens in the halls, overhears Max Lord talking about a junior who is drop dead gorgeous and runs the lights for most of the school plays. She listens by her locker to a group of sophomores talking about the weird girl who had transferred in a few years back. How she had an older foster sister who stuck up for her whenever they tried to tease her. Maggie rolls her eyes at that.

By the time she sees Alex again, she knows that Alex is a junior, has a younger adopted sister who is  _ not _ well liked, runs the lighting better than anyone else in the stage crew, is really into indie and pop punk bands, and keeps to herself but is pretty much liked by everyone. Or lusted after, in the case of Max Lord. This is how she sees Alex again a few weeks after they met.

Maggie is walking down the hall after the final bell when she sees Max leaning against the locker that Maggie totally doesn’t know is Alex’s. The halls are cleared and so she has a clear view when the girl of the hour rounds the corner, bag slung over one shoulder and holding her textbooks sideways at her hip. She stops a few feet from her locker when she sees Max there, Maggie sees how she sighs and her shoulders slump, almost like she’s seen him there before. Like she’s annoyed to see him there again.

Maggie leans against the lockers at the other end of the hall, she decides to stick around. Just in case.

She’s close enough to be in earshot of the pair so she hears the exasperation in Alex’s voice when she says, “What do you want, Max?”

The boy laughs an empty laugh, like he’s following a script. He steps closer to Alex, “You know what I want, Lexie.”

Alex shakes her head, “Don’t call me that.” She bumps shoulders with him when she pushes past to get to her locker, opens it, shoves the textbooks inside. She doesn’t see how Max puts his arm against the wall on the other side of her locker door but Maggie does. Maggie also sees how he straightens his spine, leans in closer than he should as Alex slams the door. Sees how Alex is startled, jumps back against her locker when she turns and sees how close Max is.

“C’mon, Lexie. Just one date.”

“How many times do I have to turn you down?” Maggie smirks at the strength and annoyance in Alex’s voice. 

Max chuckles humorlessly. “C’mon, you’ll have fun. I can show you a good time…” Maggie can tell that he’s checking Alex out by the way his head rolls downward. He leans into Alex’s personal space and says something to low for Maggie to hear.

Alex puts her hand on his chest, trying to force some distance between them. Max pushes forward, leaning further over her. Maggie’s seen just about enough. She huffs a laugh as she thinks about her conversation with Alex,  _ Guess it’s time to save you, Danvers _ .

She starts down the hallway, shouting as she goes, “Hey, Lord Dickwad. Get away from her!”

Max whips his head around to face Maggie so he doesn’t see it when Alex shifts in front of him. He doesn’t see it, but Maggie does. And she also sees it when Alex brings her knee up between Max’s legs and grabs his wrist, yanking his hand off the wall. She sees it as he keels over while Alex spins away from the wall, sees Alex bend his arm behind his back and push him up against the lockers. Maggie stops in her tracks, five feet away from the scene and her jaw dropped in awe.

Alex gets on her tippy toes and speaks against Max’s ear, her voice low and calm, “Don’t make me turn you down again, Max.”

Alex releases Max’s arm and he slumps against the lockers for a moment before straightening. His face is a mixture of a glare and pain when he glances at Alex before walking away. Once he’s gone, Maggie watches Alex fix her backpack straps and walk towards her.

“Guess you don’t need saving after all, Danvers.”

Alex’s voice is confident but Maggie doesn’t miss the blush on her cheeks when she replies, “Guess not. But I’m happy to watch if you wanna give it a shot, Sawyer.”

Maggie watches Alex walk away, shaking her head despite the smirk on her face. Maggie decides that she needs to learn more about Alex because, even coming from a pretty girl, she isn’t one for surprises. And…  _ Alex Danvers, you are full of surprises _ .


	3. Highschool Crunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is still getting used to this Earth thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... not the best. But I really love this AU so here we are.

Alex is sitting in the cafeteria, fork absently poking at the pathetic excuse for meatloaf on her tray. She’s not even pretending to eat it anymore, her focus locked on the table in the far corner. A table of mostly seniors with a few random underclassmen who had been taken under a wing of black leather protection. 

That’s where Maggie Sawyer is sitting. She, like most of the kids at the table, wore a leather jacket that looked well-worn. Hers is a bit too big for her, hanging over her frame in a way that made her look smaller. Alex bites back a laugh at the thought because, _Don’t let her height fool you._ _Maggie Sawyer is anything but small_. 

A flash of orange interrupts her vision as Kara sets her tray on the table, sliding into the seat next to Alex. Alex looks up at her younger sister, mumbles a greeting under her breath. She tries to to act interested in whatever it is Kara is talking about so excitedly, she really does. When that fails, she tries to focus on poking the brick on her plate instead but a laugh from the corner of the cafeteria catches her attention, her gaze shifts up again. She can’t help but smile when she sees her, head thrown back with a loud sort of happiness spilling over her lips.  

When Maggie sits upright again, her gaze lands on Alex, locks her into a staring contest featuring a raised eyebrow and a tiny smirk. Alex’s smile drops along with her head, her eyes going wide as she glares a hole into her lunch tray. Something bumps a little too hard into her shoulder and her eyes shoot up to meet Kara’s, “Ouch.”

Kara’s eyes go wide, “Oh- I’m- Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Kara sighs, “I’ll get better at that.”

Alex just huffs a little laugh and smiles at her sister. “Don’t worry about it, I’m tough.” 

Kara snorts, “Yeah, so tough that you’ve been staring at Maggie Sawyer with googly eyes all day long.”

Alex’s eyes go wide again, “I- No, I- What do you mean?”

Her sister snorts again, she should really knock that off. “Nothing, just that you have a maaaaajor crunch on Maggie.”

Alex’s brow furrows. “Crunch…? Do you mean a crush?”

“See! Told you.”

Alex rolls her eyes, standing and grabbing her tray. “You’re delusional, Kara.”

Kara scrambles to shove the rest of her pizza into her mouth and run at a human pace to meet Alex at the trash can. “I’m not! I can totally tell. And I think she has a crun- A crush on you too!”

Alex stills, her tray halfway on the rack. She bites her lip, sets the tray steady, spins to face Kara. “…Really?”

Kara is beaming, “Definitely!”

Alex grabs Kara’s tray, sets it on the rack, and pulls her to the side. She takes a step forward, lowers her voice. “Kara you can’t… Don’t say anything. To anyone, okay?”

Kara’s face scrunches up like she’s confused, “Why would I say anything? Alex you’re my sister. And who else would I tell anyway?”

Alex nods, “Yeah, I know… It’s just- Some people…” She sighs, rolling her shoulders back while she tries to word this in a way Kara can understand. She realizes that Kara probably had no idea how this works on Earth, this particular lesson hadn’t been necessary up until now. “Kara on-” she drops her voice to a whisper, “on Krypton… Did girls date each other?”

Kara nods immediately, “Yeah, there were all kinds of couples on Krypton. Girls and girls, girls and boys, people who didn’t like to be called boys or girls. Why?”

Alex nods with a small smile,  _ that would be nice _ , “It’s not like that here, Kara. Well- I mean… it is. But not everybody is okay with it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Some people think that girls should only date boys. And that there are only girls and boys. And sometimes… Some people can be really mean if you don’t think that way too.”

Kara’s eyes go wide, she crosses her arms over her chest, let’s them down, crosses them again. “But that’s so dumb!” her voice is louder than it was before and Alex jumps, rushing to hush her.

“Shhh, Kara!”

“Sorry, sorry. I just don’t understand. Why does it matter?”

“I don’t know… But it’s a big deal here, okay?”

Kara nods, “Okay.”

Alex watches her, searching her face for the signs she’s grown used to seeing when Kara doesn’t fully understand something that she’s been taught about Earth. She’s still nodding, probably trying to convince herself that she understands. But Alex sees it when the skin above her nose crinkles. “What is it?”

“I just… But it still happens right? Girls loving each other? Because you still have a crush on Maggie, right?”

Alex sighs, hugs herself around her belly. “Yes, Kara. I still have a crush on Maggie.”

Kara grins, glances at Maggie’s table then back at Alex. “Good!” She leans in and whispers to Alex, “Because she  _ totally _ still has a crush on you!” And with that, Alex watches her adorably strange little sister skip out of the cafeteria.

Alex bites her lip, willing herself not to look at Maggie again. She drops one strap of her bag, letting it hang over one shoulder. Tightens her grip on the other strap. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, turns on her heel.

She almost makes it, gets as far as the double doors. But she can’t help it, she turns around. Her gaze immediately finds Maggie’s table, immediately finds Maggie. Their eyes meet instantly and jolt runs through her,  _ She was watching me leave _ . 

Maggie bites her lip for a fraction of a second, replaces it with her cocky little smirk. She winks and Alex’s world stops spinning. Her head is light, thoughts fuzzy. It’s all she can do to smile back at her. Takes more strength than it should for her to make her feet move, start walking backwards from the room. She bumps into a freshman, stumbles, her cheeks go red as she steadies herself and turns to walk out without another incident. The laugh she hears as she goes is well worth the flush on her cheeks. 


End file.
